mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Tibi the Take it Back Butterfly
Tibi the Take it Back Butterfly is an animated young female anthropomorphic butterfly rapper character created by Michael Patterson that made her debut in the Yakety Yak, Take it Back all-star public service music video. She is voiced by Melba Moore. Biography Tibi the Take it Back Butterfly is a young female anthropomorphic black butterfly with light blue antennae, and light blue, orange, and yellow wings, who wears a pair of white Mickey Mouse-esque gloves, a black tank top, a pair of black shorts, a pair of light blue pants, a pair of black socks, and a pair of light blue Minnie Mouse-esque shoes. From her first appearance in Yakety Yak, Take it Back, to its sequel, Trash Talk, and other recycling music videos that followed, and so on, she was the mascot of the Take it Back Foundation. Being a professional rapper first and foremost, second to Yakety Yak, she is also a good friend to MC Skat Kat, Yakety Yak, Bugs Bunny, the Stray Mob members Micetro, Fatz, Taboo, Leo, Katleen, and Silk, and her family and friends, among many other Warner Bros. animated characters. Tibi cares about saving the environment from the different types of dangers of the world around her, such as trash, pollution, habitat loss, and others to name a few. Personality Tibi the Take it Back Butterfly is cute, sweet, and good natured. She is also somewhere being caring in the personality that she will be able to take back the world from the dangers, along with everyone around her. Tibi is also the leader of the anthropomorphic bug rapper group Tibi's Friends, and is best friends with Honey B.. In addition to flying around from one place to another, she can even walk and run on the ground. Physical appearance Tibi the Take it Back Butterfly has a black-colored body from head to toe, light blue eyelids, red lips, light blue antennae, and light blue, orange, and yellow wings. She wears a pair of white Mickey Mouse-esque gloves, a black tank top, a pair of black shorts, a pair of light blue pants, a pair of black socks, and a pair of light blue Minnie Mouse-esque shoes. Quotes *"I want you kids to have a nice, clean planet Earth." Appearances * Yakety Yak, Take it Back (1991) -- (Main role) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1991) -- (Supporting role) * Taz-Mania (1991) -- (Supporting role) * Trash Talk (1992) -- (Main role) * Yakety Yak, Take it Again (1992) -- (Main role) * Animaniacs (1993) -- (Supporting role) * Space Jam (1996) -- (Supporting role) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) -- (Cameo) * Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2012) -- (Minor role) * New Looney Tunes (2015) -- (Supporting role) Trivia * Tibi the Take it Back Butterfly's voice actress, Melba Moore, also voiced the Whippet Angel in the Sullivan Bluth Studios/MGM Animation cartoon, All Dogs Go to Heaven, which is directed by Don Bluth, and Gary Goldman, and released by MGM in 1989. * Tibi the Take it Back Butterfly is very similar to Crysta in the 1992 animated feature film, FernGully: The Last Rainforest. Coincidentally, she also shares some similarities with her as well. Unlike Crysta, who is a fairy, however, Tibi is a butterfly, and she does not possess any magic powers at all. Gallery Fan art Category:Characters Category:MTV Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Females Category:Butterflies Category:MTV characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Singing characters Category:Insects Category:Michael Patterson characters Category:Yakety Yak, Take it Back characters Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters Category:Taz-Mania characters Category:Trash Talk characters Category:Animaniacs characters Category:Space Jam characters Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action characters Category:Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run characters Category:New Looney Tunes characters Category:Arthropods Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Heroines Category:Rappers Category:Take it Back Foundation characters Category:Take it Back Foundation mascots Category:Animated characters Category:Looney Tunes characters